Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/13
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XIII | sekcja3=Wśród krwi i jęków | poprzedni=Rozdział XII | następny=Rozdział XIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII Wśród krwi i jęków Pan Teodor, pomimo próśb i błagań pasierbicy, by tego nie czynił, zawiadomił panią Malwinę o wycieczce Lory i ewentualnym spotkaniu z Olelkowiczem. Pani Smoczyńska dostała spazmów, potem nastąpiły gorzkie żale nad dzisiejszą młodzieżą, która wyłamuje się spod praw obowiązujących "kodeks światowy", że Lorka zawsze odznaczała się samowolą, ale że w tym wypadku nie tylko ona jest winna, lecz głównie Olelkowicz, on ją pewno namówił do tego spotkania, gdyż dawno już ujawniał do Lorki wielką skłonność. Pani Malwina zadowoliła się krótkim potwierdzeniem faktu przez Lorkę, że byli razem z Andrzejem w Temnym Hradzie. Wyraziła wówczas przypuszczenie w formie pewnika, że Andrzej przyjedzie oświadczyć się jej o Lorkę. Na to panna Smoczyńska wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Może mama być spokojna, on mi się nie oświadczy i ja bym go nie przyjęła. Jestem wolnym duchem do lotu stworzonym, nie zaś do pełzania po ziemi w postołach obowiązku. Bez więzów, bez więzów! Oto moje hasło! Matka łamała ręce z rozpaczy, pocieszała się nadzieją, że Olelkowicz ma inne zapatrywania i wpłynie odpowiednio na Lorkę. - Zawsze wierzyłam temu młodzieńcowi, to dzielny i wyjątkowy człowiek, nie zawiodę się na nim. Andzia cierpiała niewymownie. Myśli gorzkie nękały jej młodą duszę. Żal, niepewność, wstyd jakiś kiełkowały w niej. Dlaczego Andrzej nie przyjeżdżał tak długo, teraz zaś spotyka się z Lorą, omijając Wilczary? Gdzie są jego wyznania na kartce i ustne w sankach?... Czy i obecne jego postępowanie to tylko pozory? Jak zapewniał ją o tym w zimie. Ból łączył się z nagle zrodzoną ironią i występował na jej ustach. A jednak instynktownie przeczuwała, że w schadzce na Temnym Hradzie nie było winy Olelkowicza, że to tylko manewr Lorki albo zwykły przypadek. Lecz bez porozumienia z nim, skąd by Lorka wiedziała o wycieczkach Andrzeja do tej pustki, szczególnie o tak rannej godzinie? Błędne koło zwątpień! Tarłówna nie potrafiła ukryć swej depresji, z czego korzystała Lora, by ją tym bardziej męczyć. Obrażona duma Smoczyńskiej za zachowanie się wobec niej Olelkowicza znalazła ujście. Handzia cierpiała podwójnie. Pewnego popołudnia wymknęła się sama z domu, na przechadzkę obok nasypu kolejowego. Lubiła tę drogę, odkrywała się przed nią daleka perspektywa, choć jednostajna, lecz nie mniej piękna, obrosła z obu stron zwartym borem. Niby mur potężny stały po obu bokach szyn sosny tytany o kolosalnych koronach czarnych, obfitych w igły. Pnie złotorude, gładkie, wyniosłe, strzelały z ziemi żyznej prosto w górę pędem żywiołowym, rozkazującym. Pod cieniem ich, równolegle z traktem od strony lasu, biegła wąska droga boczna, zarośnięta krzewami tarniny i dzikiego berberysu. Mnóstwo lila dzwonków, kampanuli rosło wśród kolących krzaków, otoczonych rojem much i trzmieli. Las w głębi przyświecał słońcem, mieniąc się tęczowo, jakby był cały powiązany złotą siatką o ogromnych, barwnych okach. Różowiły się pnie sosen, jasne, wielkie brzozy odżynały się z niesłychaną plastyką. Drogą tą szła Andzia zamyślona poważnie. Wybrała się tu wiedząc, że nie jeździ tędy Kościesza i że jest to dróżka wiodąca na trakt prokopyski. Zapatrzona w szyny pełznące w dal, ujrzała ciemny obłok, który na krańcach horyzontu ukazał się i rósł, podpływał coraz wyraźniejszy, bliższy. - Pociąg jedzie - pomyślała Andzia, uprzytomniając sobie, jak przed trzema laty kładła się na nasypie pomiędzy szynami. Jeszcze teraz wzdrygnęła się na to wspomnienie. Jakaż to była dziecinada, jaka niemądra brawura. Pociąg zbliżał się i dudnił. Lokomotywa błyszcząca, elegancka ciągnęła za sobą krótki szereg wagonów szafirowych i żółtych, o wyglądzie luksusowym. - Kurier! ależ pędzi... Wpatrywała się w pociąg oczami gorejącymi, lubiła taką siłę imponującą. Kolos potężniał, rwał naprzód jak potwór rozhukany, szyny wciągał pod siebie zaborczo, z impetem pruł powietrze. Wtem Andzia usłyszała za sobą, z przeciwnej strony pociągu tętent gwałtowny i wołanie. Obejrzała się. Drogą, po której szła, amerykanem zaprzężonym w cztery piękne konie jechał Olelkowicz, pędził prawie galopem. Stojąc na wysokim siedzeniu, w jednej dłoni trzymał lejce, drugą wymachiwał rozpaczliwie i coś wołał głosem przerażonym. Stangret jego także stojący, machał nad głową pledem, krzycząc również. Na nasypie zaś biegł dróżnik z czerwoną chorągwią wymachując nią w powietrzu z wściekłości. Wrzask jego był rykiem zwierzęcym. Tarłówna zrozumiała, że nie do niej odnoszą się te wołania. Oni dają sygnały, aby wstrzymać pociąg. Nie widząc jeszcze niebezpieczeństwa, zdrętwiała ze zgrozy, lecz nie tracąc przytomności zerwała z siebie biały fartuszek i pędem popędziła na szyny; biegła naprzeciw lokomotyw, szarpiąc płótnem na wietrze, niby białym skrzydłem. Widząc to Olelkowicz wydał rozpaczliwy okrzyk, zeskoczył z amerykana w pełnym biegu, jednym susem znalazł się na plancie i uniósł Handzię z nasypu w samą porę. Pociąg z hukiem, z łoskotem straszliwego rozpędu przewiał obok nich i gnał przed siebie, niebaczny na sygnały, głuchy. - Chryste miłosierny! Katastrofa! - krzyknął Olelkowicz. Dróżnik zatoczył się z szyn na kraniec nasypu, łamiąc ręce desperacko. W tejże minucie z zakrętu, z przeciwnej strony, wypadł drugi pociąg w pełnym biegu i gnał prosto na kurier idący po tym samym torze. Andzi głos uwiązł, z niewypowiedzianego przerażenia zbielała, bez tchu, ze strasznym łomotem serca, chwyciła konwulsyjnie rękę Andrzeja, a rozbiegane jej wargi ledwo zdołały wyszeptać cicho. - Ratunku! Boże! Ratunku! Wrzawa sygnałów pociągu pędzącego na kurier nie zdołała już go powstrzymać. Pociąg towarowo-pasażerski długi, widocznie bardzo naładowany, sygnalizował przeraźliwie i puścił kontrparę; cofnął się w tył ociężale. Niestety, już za późno. Kurier z niesłychaną siłą pędu runął na przeciwnika. Huk zderzenia się dwóch lewiatanów, rozdzierający ryk i gwizd wściekłych maszyn paraliżował nerwy. Lokomotywy spiętrzyły się na siebie, jak dwie bestie oszalałe, rozżarte. Potworne, żelazne cielska grzmiąc i tocząc parę z kominów zwarły się potężnie, rozjuszone pędem, i tą samą siłą wzbiły się wysoko w górę, spojone straszliwym uściskiem. BrankardyBrankard - budka przy wagonie towarowym, lub wagon bagażowy. i pierwsze wagony uniosły się za nimi, podniesione na przednich kołach. Andzia i Andrzej przez parę sekund z zapartym oddechem w piersiach patrzyli na tę okropną piramidę walczących martwych kolosów. Nie zmogły się dwa tytany. Po chwilowym, okrutnym borykaniu obie razem maszyny zwaliły się na ziemię, wryły głęboko przody olbrzymich swych cielsk w piasek nasypu. Zakotłowało się jak w kotle piekielnym; huk, trzask, łomot ogłuszający, syk pary, złowrogi łoskot, szarpanie się rozbijanych wagonów, jednocześnie zaś krzyki, wrzask przerażonych głosów i mrożące krew jęki ludzkie! Zdruzgotane wagony jeszcze piętrzyły się na siebie, dachy, ściany, koła, wszystko trwało w ruchu oszalałym, panicznym, miażdżąc się, tratując niepowstrzymaną inercją poprzedniego pędu. Rumowisko to przedstawiało widok tak pełen grozy niebywałej, tak rozdzierający i tragiczny, że zdawało się, iż to nieziemska siła i nieludzka moc spowodowała tę górę ruchomych zwalisk. Tarłówna i Olelkowicz pędem pobiegli na miejsce wypadku, dopadli ostatnich wagonów, potrzaskanych niemiłosiernie i, jedną wiedzeni myślą, rzucili się ratować nieszczęśliwych pasażerów. Rannych było mnóstwo, katastrofa miała nieobliczalne skutki. Jęki bolesne, rozpaczliwe wołania o pomoc, zgiełk, wrzawa! Andzia zobaczyła w zgniecionym oknie czyjeś ręce okrwawione, trzepoczące bezradnie, chwyciła je z całej siły i zaczęła ciągnąć, ale otwór zduszonego okna okazał się zbyt mały. Olelkowicz zatem po sterczących deskach skoczył do środka i rozwaliwszy do reszty potrzaskaną ścianę pomagał dziewczynie wydobywać okrwawionego mężczyznę, który prócz ran na rękach i głowie, obie nogi miał zmiażdżone. Gdy wynieśli go na nasyp i złożyli na piasku, omdlał natychmiast. Anka skoczyła szukać wody, nie znalazła jej nigdzie blisko, trzeba było zresztą ratować innych. Znowu jękiem dała znać o sobie starsza kobieta z pierwszej klasy, z połamanymi żebrami i wielką raną w głowie. Wyciągnęli ją spośród stosu rumowisk, rzucającą się z bólu w konwulsjach. Dama krzyczała różnymi językami, wielkie zaś brylanty w krwawych uszach, przy głowie potwornie zeszpeconej, świeciły urągliwym, bezczelnym blaskiem. Nieprzytomna była i wykrzykiwała jakby w malignie. Ujrzawszy pochyloną nad sobą twarz Anny, zawyła z wściekłością i palce skurczone, ubrylantowane, z poobtłukiwanymi paznokciami skierowała na twarz dziewczyny. - Za co mnie mordujesz, ty piekielny? Ratunku! Służba! C'est horrible, c'est horrible! (franc. - To straszne.) Obić każę! Pod sąd was!! Dieu de miséricorde! (franc. - Boże miłosierny.) Zanim Handzia zdołała się cofnąć, połamane paznokcie rannej damy przesunęły się błyskawicznie po twarzy dziewczyny, zostawiając po sobie czerwone nitki krwi. Tarłówna mocno odchylona w tył, nie puszczała jednak z rąk rannej, unosiła silnie jej ramiona z okrwawioną masą głowy, dźwigając i wlokąc ją na bezpieczne miejsce. - Moja torba została, etui,precjoza! Duża nagroda za oddanie... Parole d'honneur! (franc. - słowo honoru.) - wrzeszczała ranna, rzucając się jak szczupak. Oczy jej spoza krwi paliły żarem tak szatańsko jakoś, że Andzia pomimo wszystko bała się tej kobiety. Złożyła ją wreszcie na piasku i drżąca z wysiłku otarła swoją twarz z potu i krwi. Olelkowicz wydobywał rannych spod zwalisk, narażając się sam na niebezpieczeństwo, wyciągnął już i kilka trupów. Stangret jego, dróżnik i pasażerowie ocaleni z pogromu pomagali mu dzielnie. Tymczasem nadjechały drezyny z przystanku wilczarskiego, wioząc naczelnika, urzędników i robotników do ratowania rannych; przez łąki i pola biegło mnóstwo ludzi z pobliskich wsi, zwabionych niezwykłym hukiem. Pół godziny po wypadku był już na miejscu pociąg sanitarny z najbliższej stacji. Przyjechały także na drezynie z Wilczar panny Ewelina i Lorka. Wydobyto spod masy żelastwa kucharza restauracyjnego, który przebity był własnym, ogromnym nożem kuchennym, cały wierzch czaszki miał zniszczony doszczętnie i odkryty mózg. Maszynista rozszarpany w kawały, jeden z konduktorów bez obu nóg, drugi zmielony na bryłę mięsa ociekającego krwią, trupy dzieci i straszne, potwornie pokaleczone postacie pasażerów świadczyły o sile i rozmiarach katastrofy. Lekarze znosili krwawy bagaż do pociągu ratunkowego wśród jęków, wyrzekań, szlochań i rozpaczliwych błagań o pomoc. Rozlegały się tu krzyki spazmatyczne ludzi zdrowych; nerwy nie mogły znieść takiego naprężenia. Bezmiar niedoli i nędza tych ludzi stratowanych, z wygodnej podróży znajdujących się nagle we własnej krwi, wkupach desek, żelaza, w piasku, z niemiłosiernym bólem w ciałach, przerażała najobojętniejszych. Do Andzi podbiegła panna Ewelina, załamała ręce na widok jej twarzy podrapanej i zlanej potem oraz sukni rozdartej w kilku miejscach. - Co ty tu robisz, Andziu? Skąd się tu wzięłaś przy tym nieszczęściu? Boże, jak ty wyglądasz! Nie zamęczaj się; odpocznij! Ach pani! Gdybym miała dziesięć rąk i sił więcej! ale takam słaba, tak... mało pomóc mogę... Rozpłakała się rzewnie jak dziecko, za wiele już widziała krwi i ran, za wiele słyszała jęków duszę rwących na strzępy. - Chodź dziecino ze mną, odejdź stąd, tu już jest ratunek dostateczny i tak już ledwo oddychasz. Przypadł do nich Olelkowicz. Umazany krwią, z zasmoloną twarzą, zaledwo można go było poznać. Oczy mu gorzały płomieniem ponurym. - Niech pani zabiera pannę Annę do domu, ratowała, dźwigała nad siły, pokaleczyła się, już dosyć, na Boga! Pani zachoruje, obłędu dostanie, toż to istne piekło! Co się tu dzieje! - I pan tu? Skąd? Czy pan był w pociągu? - spytała zdumiona Ewelina. - Jechałem do państwa i trafiłem na samą katastrofę, pannę Annę spotkałem na drodze, niewiele brakowało zginęłaby pierwsza pod pociągiem! Byliśmy świadkami zderzenia. Krzyk jakiś oderwał od nich Olelkowicza, podbiegł w tamtą stronę, Andzia podążyła za nim, pomimo oporu panny Eweliny. Stanęli nad kupą desek, skąd krzyk dochodził, ale nie mogli dojrzeć jego sprawcy, widocznie ranny przywalony został szczątkami wagonu. Aż oto dwoje rąk sinych, jak u nieboszczyka, wysunęło się nisko przy ziemi i chwyciło Andzię za nogę przy kostce. Odskoczyła z nieprzytomnym piskiem, lecz natychmiast ochłonęła i razem z Andrzejem zabrała się do ratowania. Kilku ludzi zawołano na pomoc, pracowano długo i uciążliwie, gdyż ta część wagonu roztrzaskana zupełnie, spiętrzona stłoczyła się w zbitą masę, wgniotła w siebie, utworzywszy niby kulę szczelnie spojoną. Rąbano ją siekierami, rwano bosakiem, kilka toporów i wściekłość ratujących ludzi dopięły wreszcie celu. Do otworu skoczył Andrzej z robotnikiem i z pomocą pozostałych na powierzchni wydźwigali z głębi młodzieńca, nawet nie pokaleczonego. Młody człowiek stanął o własnych siłach, ale zachwiał się na nogach. Przetarł oczy pełne piasku i wtedy dopiero krzyknął, łapiąc się ręką za piersi. - Oj! oj! Coś trzeszczy, coś mi się złamało, gwałtu! Boli, Ach, jak boli!... Stwierdzono, że ma złamany obojczyk, ponadto cały był potłuczony. Humoru jednak nie stracił; wołając krzykliwie: - Oto jestem zbity na kwaśne jabłko! - A to urządziłem się! Niech to diabli porwą. Szykowna jazda kurierem! Zadałem szyku własnym gnatom. Mój Boże! w kwiecie wieku i już pokiereszowany. Całuję rączki za taki szyk! Jakże ja się pokażę u nas w Galicji, taki połamaniec? Ratujcie ludzie!!! - Niech pan tak nie wrzeszczy - rzekł Olelkowicz - proszę raczej dziękować Bogu za cudowne ocalenie. Z takiej sytuacji, w jakiej pan był, nie wychodzi się tylko ze złamanym obojczykiem, przecież pan miał na sobie cały wagon. Bagatela! - Cały wagon, powiada pan? A co?... Nawet taka kupa kazionnego materiału nie zabiła mnie. Od dziś zmieni się przysłowie, zamiast dawnego "wyszedł jak Zabłocki na mydle" powinno być nowe "jak Okszta na kurierze". Zbłaźniłem się. Fe! ależ ja dotąd bez rekomendacji: Adrian Okszta do usług, z tych Oksztów, co rozbijali na polach walk, ale nie rozbijali się sami na piasku. Zhańbiłem ród swój. O, o! do diabła, jednak to boli! Taka marna kosteczka. Psiakrew! Czy choć macie w tym kraju dobrych chirurgów? Odwieźcie mnie do Galicji, bo tam to dopiero Europa. Wieźcie mnie do moich majątków! Olelkowicz i felczer z Wilczar zakłopotali się. Okszta bowiem wykrzykiwał z bólu, klął i wołał, aby go zaraz wieźć do jego majątków, bo tu zdechnie jak pies w tym kraju zatraconym. - Co my tu z panem zrobimy? Pociąg sanitarny z lekarzami już odjechał przepełniony. Gdzie pana tymczasem ulokujemy? - A czy wy jesteście aniołami z nieba i sfrunęliście na mój ratunek? No, bo ja o niebie jeszcze nie myślę... Dobre ono, ale nie zawsze. - Niech pan nie żartuje! - Zapewniam pana, że żarty ze złamanym obojczykiem nie należą do miłych rozrywek. Jeśli nie jesteście aniołami, lecz ludźmi, to musicie tu gdzieś niedaleko mieszkać; panowie i te boginie, które oto widzę. Weźcie więc mnie do siebie, bo doprawdy, że ten wagon za ciężki był trochę na moje siły, wszystko w miarę... Zbladł i zachwiał się, ustami zaś popłynęło trochę krwi. Andrzej podparł go silnie ramieniem i spojrzał pytająco na panie z Wilczar. - Zawiózłbym go do Prokopyszcz, ale dla chorego to za daleka podróż. Krwią pluje;widocznie coś jest w płucach. - Proszę go wieźć do nas na leśniczówkę - zawołała panna Niemojska. - Trzeba posłać po doktora. On mdleje, żartował sobie, ale widać, że tęgo dostał. Podprowadzili drezynę, Olelkowicz z felczerem umieścili na niej omdlałego młodzieńca, panie siadły również. Wtem Andzia zauważyła robotnika niosącego na ręku dziesięcioletnią może dziewczynkę. Zatrzymała drezynę, wołając: - Dajcie tu, dajcie! Zabierzemy i ją, będziemy ratowali. Robotnik podszedł i pokazał im martwe już ciało, w siwej siermiędze. - Chłopskie dziecko? Skąd ono się tu wzięło? Spało przy relsach na murawie. To pastucha od gęsi. Ja jeju znaju, ona tu zawsze chudobę pasie, aż i na nią przyszła czarna godzina. Ot biedneńka Kostka! Popała się i nie wiadomo, czy ze strachu jej się coś przytrafiło, czy i zabiło co, ale ot nieżywa. - Odniesiecie ją do rodziców! Robotnik zaśmiał się. - A do jakich? Ona za pastuchę służyła. Teraz to ona i sama poszła do otca światego, bo na świtie miała tyle, że matkę i to pijaczkę, niegodiałkę. To je znajda. Drezyna ruszyła. Andzia zamyśliła się smutnie nad losem dziecka niewiadomego pochodzenia, które nie znało domu i ciepła rodzinnego, żyło z gęsiami i naturą, zginęło w niewiadomy sposób, przy ogólnym straszliwym pogromie. Dziwnie wzruszyła Andzię ta drobna, martwa dziewczynka na rękach obcego człowieka i jej krótka, a taka przy swej pospolitości żałosna historia. Tylu rannych widziała dziś Andzia, tyle krwi, potwornych kalectw, tyle niedoli, jednak te ciche zwłoki dziecka podziałały na jej uczucia może najsilniej. Drezyna poruszała się wolno, gdyż tor zapchany był odłamkami wagonów, kilku robotników rzucało z szyn potrzaskane kawały pięknego cielska pociągu. Leżał oto teraz zabity własną mocą, która była jego chlubą, gdy wspaniały, ufny w swą potęgę, pędził z całą siłą pary, kpiąc sobie z przestrzeni. Iście tragiczny widok przedstawiały te szczątki zwalone, poskłębiane z sobą, ze śladami krwi na lśniących lakierach. Bufory skręcone na sznury, koła w drzazgach, lokomotywy rozbite, wkopane w ziemię, jakby w agonii darły i gryzły piach, gdzieniegdzie widać szyny oderwane od toru i zwinięte w kłębek, tam znowu sterczą jakieś żelaza płaskie i ostre, niby kosy pozostawione tu po żniwie śmierci. Przy gruzach pociągu towarowo-pasażerskiego, przy powywalanych bagażach stała straż żołnierska, aż do nadejścia drugiego pociągu. Całość klęski przechodziła miarę okropności, tak jakby tu przeleciała trąba powietrzna, lub duch mściciel z piekielnych rot przekleństwem wezwany. Andzia zakryła oczy, usta jej szeptały modlitwę za umarłych, panna Ewelina i Olelkowicz cucili zemdlonego młodzieńca. Lorka podsunęła się do Andzi, rzuciła jej pytanie do ucha: - Powiedzże mi, bo nic nie rozumiem, jakim sposobem znaleźliście się na plancie, razem z nim? Wskazała brwiami na Andrzeja. - To bardzo dziwne - dodała jeszcze ironicznym tonem. - Chyba jakaś zmowa? Wytłumacz mi się! Tarłówna popatrzała na nią uważnie. - Czy ty możesz o tym myśleć... w takiej chwili? - Mogę i pytam się o to. - Więc daruj, ale ja ci się tłumaczyć nie będę. - Ha! Naturalnie! Zatem jego się spytam. Drezyna wyzwoliwszy się z miejsca katastrofy, popędziła wichrem i po chwili stanęła na przystanku w Wilczarach. Zastali tam już Kościeszę z naczelnikiem Łechtienką i tłum ludzi. Pan Teodor bardzo niechętnie zgodził się na wzięcie pod opiekę chorego Oksztę. Ale nie było rady. Ujrzawszy Olelkowicza, podniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. Postać młodzieńca mogła jedynie wzbudzać podziw i uznanie, gdyż na twarzy, rękach i ubraniu nosił ślady sumiennej pracy przy ratunku. Łechtienko potwierdził to ustnie. - Ot ten młodzieniec, to napracował się. Jakie jego tam licho taszczyło. Boh znaje, ale pomoc dał. Jemu order należy się. Nu i panienka niczego, co siły dały, to robiła, że ja i nie spodziewał się, a to, że panienka na szynach znalazła się, to mnie i nie dziwno, już taka natura, lubi po relsach szlatsia. Popatrzył na Andzię i nagle uśmiechnięty całą swą na rudo narośniętą twarzą, zawołał dowcipnie: - A cóż, moje "babuszki" pokazały swoje sztuki! Ha! A co, czy nie mówił ja trzy roki temu nazad, że z nimi poufalić się nielzia! Ot i prawda! Ot i moje babuszki spisały się. Ha, ha, ha! - Będzie panu mniej wesoło, jak wytoczą śledztwo, jak komisja tu zjedzie - rzekł Olelkowicz. - A bo to ja?! - krzyknął zły - stacja odpowiada, ja pociągów nie puszczam. - Ale mógł pan ostrzec w porę, dać sygnały. Tu jest dużo pańskiej winy. - Maszynist w skorym spity był jak skotina, czort jego wie, może spał! Sygnałów drożnego nie widział. Ja tu nie winien. Ot! Sztuka! Ot... że... Odszedł Łechtienko nasrożony, wydymając usta z gniewem. Olelkowicz z Hawryłkiem nieśli Oksztę do leśniczówki. Kościesza zaś i panie szli za nimi, jak za konduktem. Nagle Łechtienko powrócił, zastąpił im drogę i patrząc złośliwie w oczy Andrzeja zawołał: - A ot ja wam, kniaziu, nowinę powiem, wiadomo, niemiłą, wszystko na świecie niemiłe. Wasze łoszadki, co ich wasz kuczer przywiązał do sosny jak leciał na ratunek, zestrachały się huku, da i poszły! Ot co jest, donieśli mnie teraz mużyki. Dwa konie ubite na śmirć, jeden pokaleczony, a czwartego gadają, że prowadzą. Kolaska ta krasna, wysoka jak didko, w drebizgi, w puch i prach! Tak to, wasze sijatielstwo! Zaryczał dzikim, podłym śmiechem i odszedł, kłaniając się z umyślną uniżonością. ----